User talk:FabRoxyRox
Hi!! Just a few notices before you see my talkpage :): 1. Please remember to sign your signature at the end of your message or using your own when you're messaging me :) 2. Don't be afraid to ask for help from me! 5. PLEASE DO NOT COPY MY STYLE!! Welcome to my talk page! If you want to leave a message at my talk page, please use a talkbox or use a signature at the end of your message. Thanks for visiting! And please don't copy. ' ' ' ' Archievement 1 ♪ My Messages Hi. I just wanted to tell you that you are doing a great job with this wiki. It's been ages since I've checked here and there's been so much improvement ;) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:14, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Roxanna :). Sorry for bothering, but can you please make a page for Faragonda and a page for the Great Dragon? Thanks. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 05:29, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :). Anyways, I think we should replace the other pictures that are blurry and has a watermark. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 08:23, June 22, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:26, June 22, 2013 (UTC) i am good and tht is okay u can use my account if u want so u can make the helping talkboxScarlethX (talk) 01:29, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Roxanna :D! I'm fine, and you Roxanna? Thank you. I never expected that I will become an admin... ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 01:55, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Anyways, I'm still wondering... Should we just replace the blurry pictures or just delete them? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:03, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Anyways, I'll be working on my talkboxes then I'll be deleting the blurry and with watermark pictures. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:11, June 23, 2013 (UTC) #Yes #Yes #Yes ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:22, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Roxanna, is it okay to make a redo on the rules and the templates? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:00, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's kind of small like the ones on your computer. Kind of hard to explain for me... ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:03, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Not undoing... Making an re-do... Changing. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:14, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Did I? Oh, sorry Roxanna. I was busy at that time. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 08:53, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Well, I was in a copy-cat wiki, and I'm at Stellamusa101's wiki, and here. Oh yeah. Forgot... I'll do it right away. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 09:04, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Roxanna, why were you blocked in Winx Wiki? It's okay if you don't want to tell me... Anyways, Emmy copied my talkbox picture - I uploaded that in Winx Wiki last year - and uploaded it here! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 09:06, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Roxanna! Oh. Not so good. It's kind of turning into a war zone to be honest. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:39, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Well, there's been lots of arguments + some annoying contributor has been vandalizing category pages. People have also been getting really angry lately so it doesn't really feel like a friendly environment. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:43, June 25, 2013 (UTC) At the moment I'm seriously angry at two users there but I'm trying to keep the peace around there because arguments seem to erupt every day :( --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:46, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Me too. It wasn't a very nice month for my year-on-wikia-anniversary. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:52, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Actually I did, but I don't know where my sig went. :/ ♥Roxy♥ [http://winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♥'''Fairy of the Animals!♥']' 10:24, June 25, 2013 (UTC)' Thanx Well, what size should be the pictures? 170px??? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 06:44, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Can it be at least 175-179px? Anyways, read my blog. I need to discuss something to the community. The problem of the pictures and the needs of proper grammar. Stellamusa said that this wiki needs a proper grammar. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 09:14, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello ,no you dont have to say sorry, its okay thanks for archiving it :) what are u talking about i did not upload tht pic it was my sister Lis u can ask herScarlethX (talk) 12:28, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay thank you for the tip :) yes but i used ScarlethX account sorryBloom Forever (talk) 13:19, June 27, 2013 (UTC) no poblem i did tht because since i wear glasses when i take them of my brother gets them so i can't see very well wo i upload things I am not supposed to Bloom Forever (talk) 13:28, June 27, 2013 (UTC) because since she wears glasses she is to lazy to put her accountScarlethX (talk) 13:33, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello roxanne, i can't help to notice that I think there's something wrong with your talkboxes.♥EmmyAnimeFan☻ [http://winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WinxFan168 '○♥♦♣♠'Cooperative and Cheerful Admin••♥''] ♪♫►Blogs◄♫☺♪ 12:41, June 28, 2013 (UTC) i am real good youScarlethX (talk) 13:49, June 28, 2013 (UTC) a little bitScarlethX (talk) 13:54, June 28, 2013 (UTC) really?omg it is 9:00am in houstons and its so hotScarlethX (talk) 14:00, June 28, 2013 (UTC) 'Cause they might mess my talkpage. In Winx Wiki, a wikia contributer messed my talkpage. And it's hard to fix it. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 00:34, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I'll archive it sooner. It's not yet pretty long... Anyways, how was your day? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 00:53, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Fine. I just woke 8:30 a.m. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 01:12, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I should have woken up at 4:00 a.m. to do some chores, see the sunrise... Unfortunately, my alarm didn't wake me up :(. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:39, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hope you don't mind but can you please help me in deleting unnecessary files ? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:53, June 29, 2013 (UTC) IDK... but I really need help in deleting those! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:01, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Yep. It was alot of hard work! I ask Global Wikia if there's a way to easily delete and upload pictures. I'll wait for their reply. BTW, are we going to block users who have copied Winx Wiki's pictures? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:08, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay Roxanna. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:42, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay. Well, obviously you can see it by my profile picture, and in my user page. hehe , Bloom is my favorite ,. also Stella, Aisha and Flora :) ♥EmmyAnimeFan☻ [http://winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WinxFan168 ○♥♦♣♠'Cooperative and Cheerful Admin••♥''] ♪♫►Blogs◄♫☺♪ 05:46, June 29, 2013 (UTC) 2sure the background-color can be aqua th text color can be red and i want the text to be Scarleth-Fairy of the Dragon Flame if youu can can u add a picture pleaseScarlethX (talk) 11:40, June 29, 2013 (UTC) User:BloomRocks Currently Online Right Know! Hi Roxanna and I'm here.✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 01:57, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Yep, no problems. Thank goodness that there are no wikia contributers messing up pages. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:19, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I am inviting some of my friends to join. Hope they will. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:51, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks i uploade 100 picsScarlethX (talk) 02:57, June 30, 2013 (UTC) No. Haven't used her account since Monday. Why? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:59, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Black-mailed her? I didn't know that @@! When did she do that? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:06, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Actually, FloraRose wrote that while on Crystal's account. FloraRose copies and makes me work harder! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:15, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I know would you join my wiki http://winxclubisthebestshow.wikia.com/wiki/Winx_Club_Wiki . I can make u adminScarlethX (talk) 03:16, June 30, 2013 (UTC) FloraRose was once my friend, gave her many chances, forgiven her many times but still doesn't stop copying me. Now, she's my enemy! IDK why she uses Crystal's account but I think and I know that FloraRose's up for revenge upon me. WANT TO KILL HER RIGHT NOW >.✿RoseForever✿]] ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:24, June 30, 2013 (UTC) It about winx club i want u to be admin because when users come they might copy other wikis related to winx club would u join btw what time is it in Malaysia in USA is 10:26 pmScarlethX (talk) 03:26, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay:D! If u want tell users to come to the wiki bye i have to go see u tomorrowScarlethX (talk) 03:31, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Calmed... :). ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:42, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Roxanna, do you want to chat on FB? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:55, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Why don't you play games there? Like Candy Crush Saga or even Tetris Battle. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:10, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Moving Older moving Well, I am fine Roxanne :) ... Uhm, yes, there's been a mistake, hehe clumsy of me. I have fixed it now, tnx for saying. :) ♥EmmyAnimeFan☻ [http://winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WinxFan168 '○♥♦♣♠'Cooperative and Cheerful Admin••''♥''] ♪♫►Blogs◄♫☺♪ 11:08, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ... Fine also :). Anyways, I just found out that Emmy has been searching photos from Google and then downloading 'em, then uploading it here. @@! So that's why! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 06:38, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I think you should try downloading Bandicam in your computer. I told that to Emmy now she doesn't copy people's pictures. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:43, July 7, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:06, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Roxanna, if you're too busy on your wiki, focus on it. I'm just saying that if you're having a hard time editing in various wikis, especially if your a sysop, focus on your wiki. But I am not forcing you to do that. Niether letting you out. Because, if you're an admin in several wikis, it'll be a rough time editing. If you do this, don't worry, I'll be active everyday! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:27, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Please Help! Please? please do i am not asking you to join only for .gif images Upload amny Well okay. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 06:22, July 9, 2013 (UTC) You can soon be used to it. It's like your talking photos in real life. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:59, July 11, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome :). ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 14:13, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Um... Roxanna, I hope you don't mind, but can you por favor capture pictures in S1E15 and S1E20? M''y computer doesn't work when I watch those episodes. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 14:29, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay. But I'm just telling that because I think Rose copied my style. And if anybody is a follower of her, they'll copy her and copy me as well. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 09:39, July 18, 2013 (UTC) RoseXinh. Note to self, call Rose RoseXinh so that people don't get (?-?) :P!! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 09:43, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Fine. Well, from Monday to Wednesday, my day was great ^^! I gained freedom from homeworks in those days and I'm finished perfect goal. That means, you're done with the things you're going to do at school. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 09:50, July 18, 2013 (UTC) What kind of holiday? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:05, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Not necessarily. Since this is an image wiki, we can mostly allow users to upload pictures not to make spells. But can though in Winx Club Magic Wiki. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:10, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Nope. Some of them have only one picture so the article is just a "''trash". Okay. But I'll still decide if we're going to have that. When I've made my desicion I'll put it on a blog. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:20, July 18, 2013 (UTC) I did. And she gave me permission to adopt it.✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:37, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the support Roxanna :). Well, I sure do hope so. Now, I'll just wait for the replies on the adoption. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:41, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Not yet. Instead of just taking pictures from other eps., could you please re-watch the first season? Because there might have been some "skips". ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:56, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Roxanna, '''please re-watch the Season 1 Episodes. From Episode 15-24 only, in case if I've missed some. Please re-read my blog, I updated it and added a new notes. BTW, don't start the Season 2 episodes, it makes me crazy @@!! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 21:49, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm good thanks Roxanna. How about you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:35, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Me too ^^ We're having the big merge on Rose's wikis so I've had to be active. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:40, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:00, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I love them. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:06, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Roxanna, I've seen your "Episode" wiki. Unfortunately, I don't see why that wiki deserves to be called "Episode Wiki". Shouldn't it supposed to be episodes only? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 05:06, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Yep ^^ Have you seen it too? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:06, July 20, 2013 (UTC) The next Percy Jackson movie is going to be way better. It's coming out in America on August 7, the day after my birthday xD --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:52, July 20, 2013 (UTC) You should lead them to Winx Wiki's articles. Example: [ (without space) http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Winx_Club_-_Episode_110 A Magix Christmas (without space)]. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 11:24, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Great idea, Roxanna! Anyways, please re-read again my blog. I'll update it whenever there's a new news. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:55, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay. And thanks :D! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:50, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Anyways, we should delete unnecessary pictures. I can't help with the deleting 'cause I'm making the rules and at the same time, contributing at DP & F wiki. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 08:50, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I'm fine and almost finished with my responsiblities at school. Only three more to go! And, those, I haven't forgotten about those. The adoption request? Yep, I saw it using my phone last July/August 3. And finally, Sarah gave me bureaucrat rights. Officially, I'm the head admin. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 08:59, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Nope, she's the founder, still. She can never be replaced as the founder. And when you adopt a wiki, you will be the Head Admin. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 15:10, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 00:17, August 12, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome :D! That's what a head admin is supposed to be - responsible and active! Anyways, why have you been inactive these days? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:40, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Yup ^^! This is quite hard, but if we get alot of help, this job will be done in no time! I'm also busy with lots of school stuff. Fortunately, mother allows me to touch my computer during Fridays and weekends. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:05, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Btw, read my newest blog, please. Anyways, have ya seen the DP n' F fanon wiki? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:09, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Don't like fanfictioning, eh? Anyways, uploading all these ep. files will take a million years to be finished! >,✿RoseForever✿]] ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:19, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, one by one since I can't upload all of them in just a simple click. I click "Upload a photo" on the gallery. If only wikia's uploading system was like FB's. Then, I could upload all of 'em! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:25, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Although I'm an experienced user, I haven't heard of that special page before. Anyways, thanks Roxanna! You're very helpful :)! Anywho, any ideas for the main page's design? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:36, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Great :D! But, I'll change the main page sooner. Btw, I'll ask Brittney if she can give me the complex codes for the main page and for other things. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, of course, I know the FG and FF, and of course, they will appear on the main page. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:20, August 17, 2013 (UTC) FG - Feautured Gallery / Feautured Article. FF - Feautured File / Feautured Image. Sorry for that, Roxanna, I use abbrevations to shorten my words rather that longer-ing it. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 08:25, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Roxanna :D! I'm not really in the badges. Those badges are just made for fun :D. Before, I thought the badges were things that can make you special, now Mason's words taught me that I should treat the badges for fun, and not for competitions. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 09:27, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Btw, is there any spells used by the Winx in Episode 2-3? If there has, please add it at WCM (Winx Club Magic Wiki). ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 09:58, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay ^^. Thanks for making the policies Roxanna :D! I was supposed to make 'em, but I'm too busy in those days. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:10, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D!I have more files just like that of Flora. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:20, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Roxanna :D! Do you like the new changes 'round here? And if you want to change your color, just tell me, okay? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 01:14, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Changed :3. So, too dark? I can't make our theme color the same as Winx Wiki's. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 01:28, August 18, 2013 (UTC) MediaWiki? Public? No, I think they're private stuff, and I didn't copy this from DP n' F, in WCM. Farhah's alright with this tho'. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:48, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, if that's so. And, MediaWiki's are kind of public. Sorry, for the other message, I was messaging some that "No, those things are private!" to another person on FB. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:58, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm great ^^. You? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:11, August 18, 2013 (UTC) {{Rose|Angry=How dare you block me! I am the head admin. Roxanna, I believed you, and now you're trying to eliminate me from the world! I have no choice, but to report you to GW and to remove you permanently from the admin list. If you want a fight, so be it. People now think that you're a worthless admin, 'cause you just blocked me for no reason! You, forever, will not be an admin anymore. You have shown disgrace! And don't blame Farhah on this! Forever, you will never become a friend of mine. No "Sorries"! I won't forgive you ever more! >,